La mugre de la tierra Él antes y despues de
by Astraea new
Summary: Nishi por nada debe ser de los personajes mas queridos de Gantz, la cobardia y la arrogancia no son cualidades populares en los dramas heroicos.  se que a muchos les debe desagradar tipos asi en la vida real. Y nishi es de esos casos perdidos por los que nadie daria nada, lo se porque me declaro un caso perdido y por ello tampoco pido ayuda cuando debo, sino cuando ya todo se viene


_Nishi por nada debe ser de los personajes mas queridos de Gantz, la cobardia y la arrogancia no son cualidades populares en los dramas heroicos._ _se que a muchos les debe desagradar tipos asi en la vida real._ _Y nishi es de esos casos perdidos por los que nadie daria nada, lo se porque me declaro un caso perdido y por ello tampoco pido ayuda cuando debo, sino cuando ya todo se viene abajo._ _Pero si algo sí inspira es, pena, aun asi, nadie da un centavo por ellos._ _Por lo que decidi hecharle una manito, encontrarle un nido aceptable, un tipo tan oscuro, mmm, es dificil imaginarlo andando sobre campos de flores y colores. Minimo salvarle la vida, creanme su panico me contagia, me llega al corazon._ _Almenos en ficcion espero poder rescatar a alguien del agujero._

Kuronooo. Te lo juro, te voy a matar! Te voy a matar!!! Nunca te lo perdonare maldito bastardo!!

"Porque el idiota de kurono siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo"

-transfiereme a la superficie. rapido ahora... porque no responde? Porque?. Acaso ocurrio algo?. No.. puede..ser.

El complejo se viene abajo mas rapido de lo que esperaba, joichiro entiende por fin, que ha sido abandonado a su suerte.

\- mamaaaaa no quiero morir mamaaaa!!!!!

Se refugia contra una esquina y observa como se desvanece la realidad explosion tras explosion, como una pintura corroida por la humedad.

El panico le tiene catatonico.

\- maaaamaaaa maaaaamaaaa No quiero morir aun mamaaaaa!

En otro lugar del espacio, en una de las naves alienigenas, una transmision desesperada le llega como una alarma a una mujer mas de traje negro.

\- Que es ese alarido tan deprimente.

\- Ese debe ser mi cel

-Vaya es tu ringtone? Llama tu hijo?. Estamos fuera de la tierra. Como es posible que aun tengas cobertura.

\- yo nunca tuve hijos ya te lo dije, pero como si lo fuera.

La mujer se aparta para responder dejando a su grupo, que sigue adelante sin importarle que una de sus miembros rompa filas. El mismo grupo con el que termino siendo transferida a la nave nodriza.

Desde aqui la vista de la tierra es impresionante y esta abarrotado de cazadores, parece que los grupos que fueron transferidos antes terminaron por tomar el centro de mando de la nave alienigena.

Los pasadizos estan forrados aun de la euforia, la excitacion de la batalla y el fin de la guerra. Muchos lo celebran a su manera ,claro esta, desde solo estar tirados boca arriba y darse un tiempo para agradecer seguir con vida, otros mas inhibidos sabe dios de donde brindan bulliciosamente con unas Heineken? y otros cojen entre ellos sin que a nadie le inquiete siquiera.

Al menos a mi me da igual, 87 años, dos matrimonios, cuatro niños, sobrevivi a gantz y ahora a una invasion alienigeno, pocas cosas en esta vida podrian sorprehenderme mas. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, seria yo cojiendo en medio de este pasillo, lo aseguro.

¿Pero que es lo que estoy buscando?, continuo por el tunel y parece que hay mas gigantes que por donde llegue, en serio planean tomarlos de rehenes? Parece peligroso. Mas falta hechar un vistazo para darse cuenta que lo unico que aun les queda de amenazante son sus tamaños, estan resignados a dejarse hacer.

Pero que busco? Es dificil concentrarse en tal situacion cada 5 min es una bomba, un ataque alienigeno o cualquier cosa.

Como esos de ahi, que no se que intentan obligando a los gigantes a coger entre ellos.

O aquellos de alla, que le vuelan extremidad por extremidad a esa gigante antes de matarla.

Se que solo debo seguir hacia donde la depravacion sea mas cruda, estan transfiriendo a todos aqui, si sigo este rastro de depravacion a su centro mismo seguro lo encontrare a él, claro esta, si sigue con vida.

Kazuo, el depravado de Kazuo, jamaz crei decirlo, pero espero y haya sobrevivido no podria ir por Nishio yo sola y si a alguien aparte de a mi aqui, le importa rescatar a ese niño ,es Kazuo.

\--

*

Hola!!!!, saludos desde esta parte del mundo, jeje! nadie sabe que parte -_-. Pero estoy segura que es desde un lugar diferente, ya que por aqui no se acostumbra leer y/o escribir por placer, asi que seria, un hola mucho gusto en conoceros. Debo de admitir que soy nueva en esto de escribir cosas largas, soy nueva en fanfiction y nueva en dejar que gente agena lea mis desvarios, por lo que se podria decir al muy estilo de las bienvenidas en las penitenciarias, que soy pescado fresco ¿¡Tengan piedad y cuiden de mi!?.Bueno antes que nada, lo correspondiente:Gantz es un manga dibujado por el maestro Oku Hiroya por lo que los personajes y el mundo en el que discurrira mi historia no me pertenecen. Todo lo que escribire solo es la consecuencia de haber sido conmovida y atrapada por esta maravillosa historia.Esta demas decirles en que momento del manga se situa el anterior fragmento ya se habran dado cuenta... pienso.


End file.
